Adept (S16)
Adapted From- d20HeroSRD- Mystic http://www.d20herosrd.com/character-creation/archetypes/mystic/ Derrick Van Aadams (a.k.a. Adept) The son of expert mages Grimoire and the Scarlet Sorceress, the young magic-user was recruited into Section Q to offer a response to magic based threats. ; Alignment : Lawful Good ; Current Location : Tudor City ; Species : Human ; Year of Birth : 10589 (19 years old) ; Biological Sex : Male ; Eyes : Blue ; Hair : Black ; Height : 5'6" ; Weight : 130 lbs ; Aligned Organization : Section Q (S16) Physical Description Special abilities PEAK ACCURACY Adept's brain is hardwired for advanced precision superior to any gold-medaled archer who has ever competed. ENHANCED REFLEXES Derrick has drastically enhanced reaction speed, allowing them to dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. PEAK ENDURANCE Adept can endure more physical stress than average humans. he can tolerate large amounts of physical pain such as being shot or stabbed repeatedly, burned with high heat, and beatings that no ordinary person could handle. SUPERNATURAL DURABILITY Exposure to magical energy The user's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. are extremely dense/solid, allowing them to withstand harmful forces on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature. ASTRAL PROJECTION Adept can separate his spirit from the body by entering a trance. Specialized Equipment CIRCE'S HAMMER The magic imbued staff, was the principal vestment of the Scarlet Sorceress. The artifact draws latent mana energy from its surroundings to manifest powerful blasts of energy and energy shields to defend the bearer. Mental characteristics Personal history Derrick's mother was killed in the Tenari assault on Pleasant Hill. His father, Grimoire, retired from superheroics to take care of him. Derrick showed a natural affinity for the mystic arts, that Nicholas fostered in his son. The boy's burgeoning passion evoked memories of Eva's training with him. An accident while practicing storm herding drew the attention of WATCH. Director Osborne agreed to sanction both Derrick and Nicholas as sponsored magic-users as long as Grimoire accepted a retainer position as a magic consultant for WATCH. Derrick grew quite familiar with several WATCH operatives that visited his home while working with his father. WATCH recovered Scarlet Sorceress' staff, Circe's Hammer, they offered the artifact to Adept as an incentive to join Section Q. Education Derrick attended public school in the suburbs of Tudor City; his education was supplemented by magecraft tutoring from his father who mixed in Alchemical disciplines to ground his studies. Employment Section Q Adept provides mystical artillery support to the WALL field team and uses his training and background to contain magic threats encountered by the team. Intellectual Characteristics MYSTIC AWARENESS Derrick can sense the presence of magical energies and he possibly gains detailed understanding about the energies. Adept's sensitivity to mystic energy contributes to an enhanced awareness of his surroundings and insight to attempts to deceive him. MAGIC INTUITION Derrick possesses an innate understanding of magic. He can intuitively perform magic and spells through an innate talent to assimilate extraordinary powers or through supernatural means. ENHANCED WILLPOWER Adept has enhanced willpower, allowing him to carry on easier and be stronger in mind. History Hell Comes to Pleasant Hill 14 Gates 10593 AS Disaster Derrick's Mother was killed in the Assault on Pleasant Hill. Mutants & Masterminds 3e Game Stats ; Level : 10 ; Source points : 150 ; Ability scores : Strength 0 Stamina 0 Agility 1 Dexterity 3 Fighting 4 Intellect 3 Awareness 4 (6) Presence 4 ; Saves : Dodge 4 (8) Parry 2 (6) Fortitude 4 (6) Toughness 4 (12) Will 4 (13) ; Initiative : 2 ; Skills : Expertise:Magic 4 (13) Insight 4 (12) Intimidation 4 (8) Perception 4 (10) Slight of Hand 4 (7) ; Advantages : Fearless, Ranged Attack 4, Ritualist, Trance ; Powers : Peak Accuracy- Enhanced Trait Ranged Attack 1 Magic Aptitude- Enhanced Trait Expertise: Magic 6 Enhanced Reflexes- Enhanced Trait Dodge 3 Peak Endurance- Enhanced Trait Fortitude 2 Supernatural Durability- Protection 8 Enhanced Willpower- Enhanced Trait Will 3 Astral Projection- Subtle, Remote Sensing (Visual, Auditory, Mental), Physically Defenseless 10 Mystic Senses- Senses (Radius Magic Awareness) linked to Enhanced Trait Awareness 2 and Enhanced Trait Insight 2 Circe's Hammer- Easily Removable Magic Artifact- Strength Based Bludgeoning Damage 2 Linked to Magical Power Array Magical Blast 12 with Sustained Impervious Protection 20, Flight 12 and Teleport Portal 6 Alternate Effects Category:Human Category:Soul Category:S16 Category:Peak Accuracy Category:Enhanced Reflexes Category:Peak Endurance Category:Supernatural Durability Category:Astral Projection Category:Magic Intuition Category:Enhanced Willpower Category:Mystic Shield Category:Magical Flight Category:Magic Portal Creation Category:Magic Detection Category:Magic Bolt Pojection Category:Enhanced Awareness Category:Enhanced Intuition